Expectations
by Reggieme
Summary: Alex/Olivia One-Shot set after Season 11, Episode 16 "Witness"


Set after Season 11, Episode 16 "Witness"

**The main characters of Law and Order SVU belong to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal. This is meant for entertainment, not profit.* AlexCabot89 asked that I write an A/O one-shot for her birthday (12/28), so Happy Birthday AC89 and thanks for being a loyal reader and reviewer of my stories. Writing this one on a tight deadline so hopefully it won't disappoint! (Ok happy Belated Birthday AC89-sorry it took me much longer to write this than I expected and did have a few unexpected interruptions).**

"**Expectations"**

"Hi," Alex said softly when Olivia opened her apartment door. "I know you're pissed…and I can't say I blame you."

"Why would I be pissed Alex?" Olivia said sarcastically, turning her back to Alex and walking towards her refrigerator, but leaving the front door open for Alex to enter. "You know I get pissed when I expect people…friends…to do something they said they would do and they don't. You never said you would stay this time either…And from your history I should expect you to leave again."

"Can I have a beer too please?" Alex said evenly, stepping into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her and then hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes.

"Thank you," Alex said, snatching the beer from Olivia as she brushed past her quickly with a beer of her own and plopped on the couch, flipping channels on the TV with the remote. Alex took a seat towards the opposite end of the couch. Olivia's eyes stayed focused on the TV and the rapid flipping of channels was soon driving Alex insane, but she remained quiet.

Olivia finally settled on a classic rock music channel and put the remote down on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch and took a long drink of her beer.

"You know what Alex," she finally started. "I am pissed…because I thought we were good enough friends that when we had dinner three nights ago and we were talking about Nardalee and this case that you would have told me then that you were thinking of leaving. Hell Alex…I don't even think pissed is accurate…I'm pissed because I was…because I'm hurt. I thought you would want to at least inform me in private of your next big career adventure, if not discuss it with me."

Alex nervously picked at the label on her beer bottle and sighed.

"I'm sorry Liv," Alex said softly, but sincerely. "When something scares me professionally, I go after it and I try to conquer it. When I was in high school I was so terrified to speak in front of a class, you know to give presentations. I used to puke before those…I was so nervous."

"I would have never guessed that about you," Olivia replied, glancing in Alex's direction. "The way you command a courtroom. Hell the way you command our precinct when you come in. You never seem nervous."

"I made myself join the debate team and drama club in high school and I finally conquered that fear. I've been that way in my professional life," Alex stammered slightly. "But not in my personal life…not when it has counted. I have fled out of fear or haven't done anything."

"So you're going to Africa to conquer professional fears and run from personal ones?" Olivia queried, trying to sound somewhere between sincere, because she wanted Alex to keep talking, keep opening up, and sarcastic because she was still hurt and somewhat angry.

"Liv," Alex smirked. "I am taking a leave of absence for a position that requires occasional travel to Africa and to the Netherlands. However, I will still be based in New York and most days working from my apartment."

"I didn't realize that," Olivia acknowledged.

"And you are right Liv, I should have told you at dinner that I had been offered this position," Alex said nervously, draining the remainder of her beer. Olivia grabbed Alex's empty bottle and padded to the refrigerator to get both of them another.

"Why didn't you Lex?" Olivia asked softly, handing Alex a fresh beer and sitting back down on the couch.

"I was afraid of your reaction," Alex replied.

"That I would get mad?"

"I was most terrified that you would say it was a great opportunity and I should take it," Alex sighed. "You always put others first."

"I don't know about always putting others first," Olivia countered. "But I'm confused…it does seem like a great opportunity and you are passionate about it…And now that I know you aren't going to be 4,000 or however many miles it is away to the Congo indefinitely, I selfishly like the idea of it much more…but you're still the best ADA we have ever had."

"So you'll miss me professionally," Alex smirked.

"Of course I will…we all will."

"Thanks detective," Alex smiled, taking a long drink of her beer.

"What?" Olivia questioned, looking directly at Alex, and suddenly in her mind trying to assemble the puzzle pieces of Alex's comments.

"Liv, when I came back as ADA this last time…Well we kind of got into a flow of doing things together. You know lunch in or out of the office. Drinks, some shopping, a few Broadway shows."

"I enjoyed that," Olivia replied, bringing her legs up on the couch and sitting Indian-style, her back against the armrest.

"I know we caught some cases, cases that kept you busier than I, but even after things slowed to the usual chaotic pace…You didn't ask anymore and if I asked to do anything besides lunch you usually turned me down…Why?" Alex asked nervously.

"Fuck," Olivia said to herself. Olivia fidgeted with the label on her bottle than ran a hand through her hair, still saying nothing out loud making Alex more nervous, but also more hopeful.

"I wanted to get closer to you Liv," Alex added as she saw Olivia still pondering and fidgeting. "And I really thought we were, we did and I wanted, I want to…"

"Get closer?" Olivia finally smirked, her eyes briefly locking with Alex's before refocusing on her beer bottle and the almost completely torn off label. "Alex I did…I did put…I needed some distance between us outside of work…because I was getting too close…and I got scared."

"I don't want you to be scared Liv," Alex said firmly.

"I'm not sure my idea of close with you," Olivia started, watching as Alex put the beer she had also been clutching and peeling at the label on the coffee table and slid closer to her. "Is the same idea of closeness you have."

"And what if we have both been fearing, for a very long time in my case, something that it turns out we've both been wanting…once again in my case for a very long time," Alex said huskily as she inched closer to Olivia and skimmed Olivia's jean clad thigh with the tips of her fingernails before grabbing Olivia's beer and placing it on the coffee table.

"Alex," Olivia sighed, her chest rising and falling with each deeper and more frequent breath.

"You are so beautiful Liv," Alex gasped, locking her eyes with Olivia's. "I don't want to just be friend close with you," Alex said, leaning closer and closer to Olivia. "I want to kiss you, touch you, taste you, be inside you and make you come. I want you to do the same to me…for us to be together."

"Fuck Alex," Olivia moaned. "Please tell me I'm not just dreaming this."

"No Liv you're not and finally I'm not just dreaming it because of my fears either," Alex whispered in Olivia's ear and then trailed soft kisses along her jawline before crashing her lips to Olivia's. Olivia moaned as Alex quickly sought entrance with her tongue.

Olivia slid her hands down Alex's back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance. Alex reached for Olivia's right hand guiding it under her loose fitting blouse and up her slender, toned abdomen.

Alex finally broke the kiss to take a breath. She looked into Olivia's eyes which had always made her weak in the knees, but now were darkened and clouded with arousal, making Alex want and need her even more as she felt a pulsing at her core. Alex ran a hand through Olivia's brown locks as she kissed along her neck.

"Liv, can we go to your bedroom?" Alex whispered.

"I want to…but are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"I'm very sure," Alex purred, sitting back up and quickly unbuttoning her blouse and discarding it on the couch. "I am absolutely certain."

"Alex you're gorgeous," Olivia sighed her eyes admiring Alex's silk covered breasts and otherwise uncovered torso.

"Do you like?" Alex smirked.

"Oh god yes," Olivia said huskily.

"Then touch me babe. I'm yours, all yours if you want me, and not just for tonight…I love you Liv."

"Really?" Olivia couldn't help but reply.

"Really," Alex smirked. "And if you don't want past tonight…"

"I do, I do…I love you too. God, I do…I just didn't think you did…and so it is kind of like surreal."

"C'mon," Alex smiled, grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her off the couch. Alex unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor of Olivia's bedroom as they walked in the room. She turned to Olivia and slid her hands under her sweatshirt, lifting it up and over Olivia's shoulders and neck and head. As Olivia tossed the garment on the floor, Alex unclasped her bra and slid the straps off well-muscled shoulders and down Olivia's arms. She pulled Olivia into her, sighing as their breasts pressed together.

"Does that feel real babe?" Alex whispered, kissing and sucking at Olivia's pulse point as her hands slid down to Olivia's waist and quickly to the button and then the zipper of Olivia's jeans. Alex dipped her head, kissing and stroking Olivia's shoulder and then around her breast.

"God Alex," Olivia moaned. "I've wanted you so long."

"Tell me baby," Alex encouraged as she slid Olivia's jeans over her ass and down her legs. As Olivia stepped out of her jeans, Alex slid her hands under her panties, cupping and squeezing her ass as she took a taut nipple between her lips, teasing the tip with her tongue.

"Mmmmm," Alex murmured, guiding Liv back to the bed as she slid Olivia's panties down and off. Olivia reached for the covers, pulling them down before lying back. Alex quickly removed her remaining clothes and crawled on the bed, hovering above Olivia, her hands on the outsides of Olivia's shoulders and one leg in between Olivia's thighs, so close to her center but not yet touching.

Olivia trailed her fingertips across Alex's back and then along her sides. Alex lowered her head sucking Olivia's bottom lip briefly, before intensifying the kiss. She pressed her thigh against Olivia's soaked core, eliciting a deep moan from the detective and causing her to arch her hips in search, in need of more contact.

Alex slid her damp curls and drenched folds along Olivia's thigh as she lowered her torso, pressing their naked bodies fully together for the first time.

"Alex…you feel so good," Olivia moaned, throwing her head back as Alex's mouth and tongue kissed, stroked and sucked along her neck.

"So do you baby…so fucking good," Alex said, cupping Olivia's sex with her right hand as her left squeezed and fondled a full and firm breast. "Do you want me inside you Liv? You want to feel me? Feel my fingers against your velvet walls…feel them thrusting, curling?

"God yes, Alex" Olivia cried.

Alex slid two fingers between Olivia's folds, stroking and exploring and teasing and then continuing to the oh so sensitive bundle of nerves. Olivia bucked and thrashed as Alex stroked around her clit.

"Fuck Alex," Olivia screamed. "God Alex, fuck me…fuck me please."

"Oh yeah baby," Alex gasped, thrusting two fingers into Olivia. "Fuck…you feel so good…so fucking good."

"More baby. More baby please," Olivia cried and Alex happily obliged, inserting a third long, slender finger and thrusting harder and deeper. Alex pressed her sex harder and deeper into Olivia's thigh as Olivia's hands gripped her ass.

"Yes, baby," Alex cried. "Come with me Liv. Come on baby," Alex moaned feeling Olivia's walls tightening and contracting around her fingers and the muscles in Olivia's thigh trembling against her clit and folds.

"Fuck….Alex," Olivia called out as the waves of her climax crashed over and through her. Alex bit at Olivia's pulse point and Olivia's hands tightened their grip on Alex's ass pulling her deeper and harder into her thigh. Alex came as she felt Olivia's release pour over her fingers and into her palm. Alex collapsed into Olivia, nuzzling her head into her shoulder and murmuring contentedly.

Olivia slid her hands up Alex's back, stroking Alex's hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you Olivia," Alex said placing a soft and sweet kiss on her cheek. "Are you happy?"

"Beyond," Olivia smiled.

"But real happy…not surreal happy," Alex queried.

"Real happy," Olivia laughed.

"Good…me too," Alex smiled.

"But I know I will be even happier in a few minutes when my fingers are inside of you and my tongue is stroking your clit and I'm tasting you as you come."

"Mmmm," Alex purred. "I so want to feel your fingers inside me, fucking me…fucking me deep and hard. And my clit…my clit is already starting to throb just thinking of that tongue and those gorgeous lips."

"Really," Olivia smirked rolling Alex onto her back.

"Yes really," Alex smiled. "And almost every time I have fantasized about you fucking me…making love to me you have that cocky smile you are wearing right now as you begin to seduce me."

"So it is kind of like an expectation?" Olivia replied tracing her fingertips up the inside of Alex's thigh.

"Yes…but a huge turn on from you and only you."

"That confidence…and well deserved I might add, you displayed had me so wet and so close before you even kissed me," Olivia smiled. "No more running from fears for me."

"Me either," Alex sighed pulling Olivia into a kiss.


End file.
